


Sugar Sweet

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coffee date, F/F, Fluff, The apocolypse just legit didnt happen, theyre just happy and vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: The apocalypse is cancelled, only cute wtgf's coffee dates now.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sugar Sweet

Melanie grinned as they stepped inside the coffee shop, the cool air and smell of brewing coffee hitting her face as the door dinged shut behind them. She felt Georgie give her hand a loving squeeze, their fingers intertwined as her heart fluttered with warm fuzzies and she squeezed back. Her cane tapped on the tile as they moved up in line careful not to bump into anything or anyone around where she heard people.

“Do we wanna get pasteries with our drinks do you think?” Georgie asked.

“Mmm, yeah I think we can splurge just a little. New apartment? Extra sweets with our coffee.” Melanie nodded decisively turning to Georgie with a smirk. “We had to move all that furniture around so it’s only fair we get a treat.”

They stepped forward a step as the clerk took the next order. “If we’re doing that I’m getting us blueberry muffins, I haven't had one in ages. I think last time I did I made the mistake of leaving the bag on the table and next thing I knew Admiral had it in his mouth and was booking it across the room full speed.” Georgie spoke with fond amusement.

Melanie laughed. “Because he’s a thief! A little kitty thief! He took my pizza slice with his fiendish paws last week.”

“I know, I was there.” Georgie said. “He got sauce on the couch and his fur. He’s a little trouble maker!”

“But we love him, even if he does rule over all.”

“We do.” Georgie hummed for a moment. “You know what I love more than the admiral?”

Melanie raised her eyebrows and spoke incredulously. “You love something more than The Admiral?”

“Okay almost as much as the admiral.” She conceded.

“There we go,” Melanie spoke satisfied. “So what could possibly be almost the same level as our dear admiral?” 

Georgie smooched her quickly on the nose as Melanie squawked. “You.” She spoke with a grin in her tone.

Melanie's heart skipped and her entire chest and face felt warm and she laughed high pitched and bright. “That’s not fair! I can’t smooch you back without accidentally smacking you in the face.” She spoke in an exaggerated stern tone even as she could hear Georgie laughing while she did. “You’re banned from being cute until I have better aim.” 

The took another step forward as it was their turn to order.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?”

“Two blueberry muffins a caramel macchiato and a raspberry milk tea please?” Georgie said looking for confirmation from Melanie.

“Yep!”

“Alright. Your total will be 12.75 and your items will be out in a moment!.”

“Thank you.” Georgie said as she started to guide them to a table.

“Thanks!” Melanie chirped in as they walked away.

Melanie held onto Georgie as they slid into a booth, probably near a window since she could feel the warmth of light on her face. 

Georgie wrapped her arm around Melanie who leaned up against her. She could hear cars going down the street outside and the people in the shop chatting but mainly she listened to Georgie’s breathing. 

“Do you think The Admiral is gonna be mad that we didn't bring him along with us?” 

“Nah he loves us too much. And if he does I’ll just give him some extra kibble.” Georgie’s voice hummed strong when she rested her head onto of Melanie’s.

“Resorting to bribing our dear admiral? That's a criminal offense,-”

“Is it though?”

“-my girlfriend! A criminal! However shall I cope.” Melanie grinned.

“You’ll just have to commit crimes with me. Crime gf’s. We’ll be the ultimate duo.”

“What will we steal?” She spurred her on.

“Hm. Cats?” Georgie asked.

“Great!” Melanie agreed tilting her head towards her. “We’ll become crazy cat ladies with our crimes of bribing cute kitties.”

She could feel Georgie nod. “Literal cat burglars.”

“Literal cat burglars.” She confirmed.

Melanie laughed into Georgie’s shirt getting some cat fur on her in the process.

“Two blueberry muffins a caramel macchiato and a raspberry milk tea?” The server called out.

She leaned away form Georgie and shifted back as Georgie scooted out of the seats. “That’s ours!” She pressed a quick smooch to her lips. “Be right back.”

Melanie joked. “Dont take long, I want my tea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading!! First tma fic I'm posting which is fun, so hope you enjoyed it! :D Also, you can find me on tumblr over @heyhelloitsk !


End file.
